


give me a hug, dammit

by tony_stank616



Series: based off textposts whoop [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Crack, F/M, M/M, Tony Is a Good Bro, Tony is basically Peter's dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky barnes is totally not living with the avengers, ignoring civil war, stephen needs his husband to sleep, stephen too, stucky- freeform, the government is so done with the avengers, tiny tiny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_stank616/pseuds/tony_stank616
Summary: As far as the world was concerned, the Winter Soldier was dead, and Bucky Barnes had died in the forties, during the war. The government knew both were a lie, and Bucky Barnes currently was living with the avengers. Now, that didn't stop the avengers from being little shits about it."I don't know who you're talking about Mr. Secretary. The only non avenger we have here is my cousin Alexei."Bucky adopted a terrible Russian accent. "Why hello Mr. Secretary, I didn't see you there."





	give me a hug, dammit

**Author's Note:**

> I based the first half after two text posts, the first one is the thing where Bucky is legally dead, so the government can't legally take him under their control. The second one is this one:  
> Steve: What are you doing?  
> Bucky: *squiggling in Steve's arms* hiding  
> Steve:....do you mean hugging?  
> Bucky: Did I fucking stutter?  
> Bucky: This is my safe place  
> Bucky: Now shut up and put your arms around me

It had been a very, very long day. Doom had launched another large scale attack on the city, and with the amount of the doom bots he had sent out, it had required all of the avengers, plus Bucky, who at this point, was basically an avenger himself. The only reason he wasn’t considered a full avenger was that he was technically dead, and the government was still mad that they had gotten out of having to give Bucky over by saying that he was Tony’s cousin. Since Bucky Barnes had legally died in the forties, there was nothing they could do. Every year the avengers would send a Christmas card over, with a picture of all of them, including Bucky. It was signed by Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Clint, Sam, Rhodey, Peter, Pepper, Stephen, Scott, Hope, Loki(who the team had accepted after awhile, and Loki and Bucky were good friends now), with Bucky signing last, as “Cousin Alexei”. It pissed the government off to no end, so they continued to do it.  
The team had all collapsed on the couches in the shared living room on the ground floor of the compound, and since the Christmas card had been delivered the day before, predictably, the Secretary of Defense called.  
“FRIDAY, accept call.” Tony spoke from where he was flopped on the couch. Peter, at the same time, ran into the room, dropped down next to Tony, and proceed to put his head in Tony’s lap. Stephen sat down on the other side of Peter, and Peter promptly put his feet up him.  
“Jesus Christ kid I just got my ass kicked in like six different ways, mind the bruises.”  
“I have more bruises on my legs than should be possible, and Peter I swear to god if you kick me one more time-”  
“Sorry dad and doctor dad.” Peter smiled sheepishly, and continued to wiggle until he got comfortable. Tony reached over Peter, and wiggled his fingers in Stephen’s face.  
“Hold my hand damnit!” Stephen sighed, but did so anyway.  
“Avengers!” Steve groaned from his place on the chair.  
“Is there something you need, Mr. Secretary?” Steve managed to inject as much sarcasm as humanly possible into his voice.  
“Give us The Winter Soldier! He is a international criminal and needs to be tried for his crimes!”  
“Who’s crimes?” Bucky wandered in, saw who was on the screen, and immediately adopted the worst Russian accent anyone had ever heard, which he reserved specially for these calls. “I’m sorry Mr. Secretary, I didn’t see you there.”  
Steve smirked, Tony and Peter snorted, Stephen smacked Tony in an effort to keep from laughing, Thor, Clint Scott, and Sam put their hands over their mouths to try and keep quiet, Loki pinched Thor's arm, Natasha, Rhodey, and Vision stayed comically still, and Wanda created a muffling bubble around herself so she could laugh loudly. The bubble also eliminated the probability of the Secretary looking over and seeing her.  
“Damnit avengers hand him over!”  
“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Tony blinked innocently at the screen. “The only non- official avenger in here is my cousin Alexei, and he’s certainly not the Winter Soldier.”  
“You know, and I know, that is certainly not true!”  
“Mr. Secretary, I believe we have to go now. You know, saving the world and all that.” Sam had stood up, and was tapping his foot. “FRIDAY, end call”  
“You can’t just ha-”  
“Now that, that was one of our best ones yet!” Clint sounded gleeful, and was dancing around the living room. “Did you see his face when Bucky walked in! It just went so red!” Clint continued to laugh, and once Wanda broke her bubble, she joined him.  
“Excellent work Bucky, worst accent you’ve ever done. And you had one at one point.” Natasha stood up, and went to go get a drink.  
“All I had to do was mimic Tony when he’s trying one out, and you’ve got it.”  
“Hey! I take offense to that!”  
“You’ll be fine.” Peter reached sleepily up, and patted Tony’s head.  
“I thought you were on my side!” Tony glared down at Peter, who shrugged, and rolled over, pressing his face into Tony’s chest.  
“And most days I am. Hug me and my favor may return.”  
“You’re a jerk. Stephen, he’s being mean to me!” Tony put his arms around Peter nonetheless.  
“Tragic honey, truly tragic.”

After staying up way to late, drinking, and talking about everything from quantum mechanics, to whether Tony could have whiskey when he woke up the next morning(Pepper said no, Clint said yes). Peter had gone off to bed, he had May’s permission to stay for the long weekend at the compound. Steve was the second one to leave, Bruce being the first one, he had to sleep for at least seven hours a night or the stress got too much after a while, and the big green guy could make a appearance. Stephen ended up having to drag his husband to bed around three, when Tony made as if to go down to the lab.  
Steve wandered into the bedroom that he and Bucky shared, and soon after, Bucky came in as well, collapsing on the bed next to Steve, who was sketching in the pad that Natasha had bought him for his birthday a few months earlier. Bucky slept there, because the nightmares would wake him, and Steve was the only thing that could keep him from doing something truly harmful to himself.  
“What are you doing?” Bucky had poked his head under Steve’s arms.  
“Hiding.”  
“Do you mean hugging?”  
“Did I fucking stutter? This is my safe place. Shut up and put your arms around me.”  
“Are you okay Buck?” Steve looked down at him with concern.  
“Every year this brings up the memories of when I was the Winter Soldier. It’s funny, and I like pissing off the government, but I just keep remembering what happened. I killed so many people, Tony’s parents, John F. Kennedy, and I was *this* close to killing you Stevie. I’m scared I’ll become him again. It’s hard to live with.”  
Steve put down his pencil, his sketch pad on the bedside table, and slide down the bed, so he was face to face with Bucky.  
“I don’t give a fuck about what the Winter Soldier did Bucky. I know that he was you, for way to long, and I know that you won’t ever be able to forget that. But you have to listen to me. When Wakanda let you stay, when they put you under, they took that away. You don’t have worry about becoming the Winter Soldier again. And the people you killed? That wasn't you. That was all HYDRA, and I know you aren’t going to believe me, but I at least need you to hear this. You are not what your past defines you as. You are what you are today. And I know you’re still remembering, still trying, but you will always be Bucky Barnes, and that is what matters to me.”  
A few tears slipped down Bucky’s cheeks, and Steve reached out and wiped them away.  
“But Stevie, I’m a murderer. Why would anyone care about me? I’m just a fucking murderer.”  
“Bucky!” Steve was shocked. “You are not a murderer. That was a completely different person. HYDRA forced you to do all of it. You should not be sorry for what you didn’t do.”  
“But I did do it Stevie. It was my hands that did it, their blood is on my hands.”  
Steve had no response to that, instead, he leaned in slowly, giving Bucky plenty of time to pull away, and kissed him. They pulled away after a bit, with Bucky looking simultaneously happy, and scared.  
“But, Stevie, that’s illegal, we-we could get caught, put in jail, hurt-” Steve cut him off.  
“Not in the twenty first century Buck. We can be who we always were here. It’s not so uncommon too, Thor and Bruce are a thing, and they’re open about it.”  
Bucky started crying more. “So-so we were a thing then, back before the war. I have pieces of memory, of you being tiny and fierce, kissing me then too. But I didn’t-couldn’t say anything, I thought you wouldn’t want me anymore.”  
“Never. It’s always been you Bucky.” Steve kissed his forehead, and pulled Bucky to his chest, tangling his legs with the other’s. They slept like that the entire night, only waking up once, when Bucky started whimpering, and Steve woke up, reassuring him that he was here, and that it wasn’t a dream.  
The next morning, Steve and Bucky walked down to the level of the compound with the kitchen hand in hand, earning them a few comments.  
“I knew it!”  
“Shut up Sam.”  
“You’re just pissed because I was right!”  
“Really Clint, you were the only one who thought they were just friends.”  
“Alright there Natasha, you can fuck off.”  
Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand. “See, I told you no one would care.”  
“Thank you Stevie. You showed me it was alright, you showed me it was alright to be who I am.”  
Tony’s voice broke the silence.  
“Now this is very sweet and all, and Disney will probably make a movie out of you two at some point, but we really need our breakfast and Steve, you’re the only one who can cook something vaguely edible. Clint tried earlier, and managed to burn frozen waffles. FRIDAY had to put it out.”  
“Screw you Tony. They didn’t need to know that.” Steve grinned, and looked at Bucky, nudging him with his shoulder.  
“Wanna help?”  
“Always.”  
Clint whined from the corner. “Don’t tell me Bucky can cook too!”  
“Of course he can. He was the chef back in the old days.”  
Bucky chimed in. “Stevie here was about five four, and ninety five pounds. His mother wouldn’t let him near a stove, after he accidently set his shirt on fire, so I had to learn.”  
“I knew you were tiny, pre-serum days, but Jesus Christ Steve you were miniscule.”  
“Wow thanks.”  
“He was a tiny, asthmatic twink who couldn’t step away from a fight. You’re not wrong.”  
“Hey!”  
“But you were.”  
“Still, you shouldn’t tell them!”  
“Now you know how I feel.” Clint was still in the corner, Natasha was now patting his shoulder.  
“Calm down sweetie, are the big mean avengers bullying you?”  
“Fuck you.”  
Tony snorted, and looked at Steve.  
“Are you two okay?” He asked quietly.  
“You know, I think we might be.” Steve looked thoughtful, and Bucky came over, a spatula in his hand.  
“It’s never been better.”


End file.
